kardfandomcom-20200214-history
You In Me
"You In Me" is a single recorded by KARD. It is the fifth and title track in the second mini album You & Me, following song "Because" and before "Trust Me" (BM & Somin ver.). The music video and single was released on November 21, 2017. Lyrics Korean=나의 넌 내 꺼 My everything 나의 넌 내 꺼 My everything Why don’t you know 그 어떤 것도 너를 대신할 순 없어 어둠이 삼켜버린 방 한켠 곳곳에 박힌 네 흔적 또는 파편 널 삭혀도 눈에 밟혀 아침이 날 밝혀도 현실은 안 바뀌어 상실감 안에 갇혀 온전한 날 못 밝혀 네 부재와 결핍 무기력증에 잃은 갈피 고달파진 갈증 내 목을 휘감듯 숨조차 버거운 내 박동은 못해도 반쯤 죽어있는 내 사투 너 왜 날 밀어내려 해 말해봐요 진심이 아닌 걸 알 수 있는데 자꾸 왜 날 밀어내 다 느껴지는데 아무런 말도 왜 안 해주나요 이렇게 널 불러 널 대답 없는 너 I apologize You are the only one I love love 보낼 수 없어 널 널 영원할 거야 나의 넌 My love you are my everything My love you are my everything Why don’t you know 나의 사랑을 (나의 넌 내 꺼) 야 영원히 So painful propane을 너와 나의 불신 위에 뿌린 듯 태워버려 죽인 우릴 되돌리기엔 너무 멀리 와버린 이 Story는 Nightmare 지나치게 아낀 게 숨을 쉰 이유가 돼야 했었는데 오히려 네 숨을 막았네 홀로 남아 어둠을 삼킨 방안에 Damn 왜 날 밀어내려 해 말해봐요 진심이 아닌 걸 알 수 있는데 자꾸 왜 날 밀어내 다 느껴지는데 아무런 말도 왜 안 해주나요 이렇게 널 불러 널 대답 없는 너 I apologize You are the only one I love love 보낼 수 없어 널 널 SO/JI I need you in my life SO/JI 이렇게 널 불러 SO/JI Come back into my life SO/JI 보낼 수 없어 널 영원할 거야 나의 넌 |-|Romanizatio= naye neon nae kkeo My everything naye neon nae kkeo My everything Why don’t you know geu eotteon geotto neoreul daeshinal sun eopseo eodumi samkyeobeorin bang hankyeon gotgose bakhin ne heunjeok ttoneun papyeon neol sakhyeodo nune bapyeo achimi nal balkyeodo hyeonshireun an bakkwieo sangshilgam ane gathyeo onjeonan nal mot balkyeo ne bujaewa gyeolpib mugiryeokjeunge ireun galpi godalpajin galjeung nae mogeul hwigamdeut sumjocha beogeoun nae bakdongeun mothaedo banjeum jugeoinneun nae satu neo wae nal mireonaeryeo hae malhaebwayo jinshimi anin geol al su inneunde jakku wae nal mireonae da neukkyeojineunde amureon maldo wae an haejunayo ireoke neol bulleo neol daedap eomneun neo I apologize You are the only one I love love bonael su eopseo neol neol yeongweonal geoya naye neon My love you are my everything My love you are my everything Why don’t you know naye sarangeul (naye neon nae kkeo) ya yeongweoni So painful propaneeul neowa naye bulshin wie ppurin deut taeweobeoryeo jugin uril doedolligien neomu meolli wabeorin i Storyneun Nightmare jinachige akkin ge sumeul shwin iyuga dwaeya haesseonneunde ohiryeo ne sumeul maganne hollo nama eodumeul samkin bangane Damn wae nal mireonaeryeo hae malhaebwayo jinshimi anin geol al su inneunde jakku wae nal mireonae da neukkyeojineunde amureon maldo wae an haejunayo ireoke neol bulleo neol daedap eomneun neo I apologize You are the only one I love love bonael su eopseo neol neol SO/JI I need you in my life SO/JI ireoke neol bulleo SO/JI Come back into my life SO/JI bonael su eopseo neol yeongweonal geoya naye neon |-|English= You’re mine, my everything You’re mine, my everything Why don’t you know Nothing can replace you Darkness swallows a corner of my room Traces and fragments of you everywhere I try to ferment you, but you still come into my eyes Morning shines on me but reality won’t change Trapped in loss, I can’t make myself complete The absence of you makes me helpless and lose my senses My worn-out thirst wraps around my neck It’s hard even to breathe with my heart beat The fight in me is half dead Why do you try to push me away? Tell me I know you don’t mean it Why do you keep pushing me away? I feel it all Why aren’t you saying anything? I’m calling out to you But you don’t answer, I apologize You are the only one I love love I can’t let you go You’re forever in me My love you are my everything My love you are my everything Why don’t you know my love? (You’re mine) forever So painful propane poured on top of our distrust It burns and kills us It’s too late to turn us back We’ve come too far This story is a nightmare I loved you too much You should’ve been my reason to breathe But instead, you suffocate me As I’m alone in this dark room, damn Why do you try to push me away? Tell me I know you don’t mean it Why do you keep pushing me away? I feel it all Why aren’t you saying anything? I’m calling out to you But you don’t answer, I apologize You are the only one I love love I can’t let you go SO/JI I need you in my life SO/JI I’m calling out to you SO/JI Come back into my life SO/JI I can’t let you go You’re forever in me Video Gallery KARD - You In Me M V KARD - 'You In Me' MV Trailer KARD - 'You In Me' Choreography Video Special Clip KARD You In Me Show Champion EP.253 KARD - You In Me 카드 - 유 인 미 Gallery Trivia *This song is the leading track in the second mini-album You & Me. Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Korean Singles Category:Korean Songs Category:2017 releases Category:You & Me